


Word Hunt 004 [Garrulous & Frank]

by yellowdreamer



Series: Word Hunt [4]
Category: Hey! Say! JUMP
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-05
Updated: 2017-04-05
Packaged: 2018-10-15 02:28:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10548506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yellowdreamer/pseuds/yellowdreamer
Summary: Garrulous (very talkative) & Frank (marked by free, forthright, and sincere expression)BTW, Yuto is older than Ryosuke here in the story





	

**Author's Note:**

> Garrulous (very talkative) & Frank (marked by free, forthright, and sincere expression)
> 
>  
> 
> BTW, Yuto is older than Ryosuke here in the story

Yamada Ryosuke, being garrulous and frank kouhai he is, sometimes slips something that he really meant to hide. Like in these instances:

“Arigato Gozaimasu for this day, Yuto-senpai!” Ryosuke thanked his sempai as the two of them reach at his house.

“Just for you, my very adorable kouhai. If you want to ask me anything, just do it so,” Yuto said as he ruffles his kouhai’s hair.

“How about being my boyfriend because I really love you, Yuto-senpai.” Ryosuke unconsciously mumbled as he hides his blushing cheeks because of Yuto’s actions.

“Did you say something?”

“Eh, what?” Then in sudden, Yuto pull him to his hug.

“Can you repeat what you have said, Ryosuke?” Yuto whispered sexily to Ryosuke’s ears which make the younger blushes harder.

“Errr… Can you be my boyfriend, senpai? Because I really love you and I want to make love with you,” As Ryosuke said the last words, he gasps in realization.

“Ahh, ehh, forgot about the last words. It’s just slip randomly to–“ Yuto cut off his babblings with a passionate kiss. Few minutes later, Yuto broke the kiss and smile widely to his adorable kouhai who is blushing so much because of the kiss.

“I don’t care if you are garrulous and frank, that’s the reason why I also love you, anyway,” And Ryosuke’s eyes widened as he heard that from his senpai/crush/special love. Yuto just chuckled at his cuteness and started to walk, pulling the younger which make him get back to the reality.

“Where are we going, senpai?” Ryosuke asked as he let himself being pulled by him.

“Call me Yuto–“ Yuto said as his smile is getting wider “—and we are going to my house, my adorable Ryosuke. Since my parents and siblings were not around, Why not I’ll take this chance to pleasure you and make this night memorable both for us. After all, I really want to see you writhing and moaning cutely under me,”


End file.
